Betty and Bimbo wild times in the roaring 20's
by Kelly Jacobs
Summary: a hard core lemon of Betty Boop and her botfriend, a wolf named Bibo. just like in the 1930's cartoons! slight editing, and a special suprise. the only story on with bonus ending material, that you can use in real life! review please, and enjoy.


Betty Boop and bimbo in an alley after 1932 jazz club party

"Clack-click! Clack-clack! Clack-click!" the electric starting crank of the model T had seem a few places over the many years that Joseph "Bimbo" Jacobs had owned it. The old leather seats were torn up years ago after an errant Thompson submachine gun wielder thought it would be fun to fire while drunk. The seats on the model T were the first victims, along with the head lights, the body, a few wires, a lamppost, and about a dozen and a half shop windows. The year 1932 was a special time in America, and a hell of a time in Chicago. The great depression was in full swing, and prohibition had yet to be repealed. Al Capone still held sway over all aspects of business in Chicago. The hard-line cops were the only ones who remained on the force and even they didn't dare question what Al did, what Bugs Morgan, or the O'Donalds did, lest they find themselves in a bad place with little to no pulse. The era was the jazz age, but not the jazz we think of today. This jazz was different, it was melodic, lyrical, and swinging to a light rhythm. This jazz was Cab Calloway, and Al Jolson, and it was beautiful. The only alcohol in America at the time was what ever the bootleggers smuggled in from the south, around the Appalachian mountains, and into east Texas. The alcohol was moonshine. Un-aged, clear, liquor made from white corn, cold filtered through cotton and charcoal to strain off the "bardy grease" which was toxic and gave you a hangover that could be fatal. The liquor was loaded into glass jugs, and hidden were every they could get it, in cabbage trucks, tall boots, caskets, hats, under car seats in gallon jugs. When it reached Chicago, Al doctored it as he saw fit. A dab of molasses, and some spice, and you made rum, some liquid smoke and caramel and you had bourbon. A bit of grape oak dust and grape juice made brandy. Any kind of extract for baking with sugar made schnapps or a cordial. Al had a federal license to make non-alcoholic beer, which a shot of shine to the barrel made regular tipple. The war had brought a lot of men back with a desire to forget the mutilation and inhumanity of the trenches. Animalistic instincts and ideas took over their minds, and now, any think human, and happy was good, and could do no wrong. The world in the 1920's was filled with liquor jazz, smiles, and nice clothes. Credit was free, and the stock market boomed as American was the only big producer of raw goods in the world who remained unscathed by bomb raids upon their factories. But free credit was as good as blowing up the bank. Giving a loan to someone who can't afford it, and dipping into someone else's account to fund those loans ain't exactly smart business. In 1929, the banks fell like a house of cards and the stock market crashed. The great depression began, which brings us to our story. In 1932 The depression had hit it's apex, 25% unemployment, and you were lucky to have a job of any kind. Under employment was a joke, as any employment was good. A massive drought hit the southwest from Texas in Oklahoma and Kansas. For 3 straight years, no rain fell, and farmers lands were taken by the banks that screwed them over in the first place. It was a bad place to be for Americans. The rest of the western word had it even worst, and this joker named Adolph in Germany started blaming Jewish folks for every one's trouble, but thats a different story...

The car started with a bang and a screech as Bim sparked the engine and Betty covered he ears as the loud backfire rang in her ears. Her hands were cold against the false gold hoop earrings she wore. She sold one of the real gold ones for cash, so she could by groceries. The other was stuffed in her pillow for a rainy day. She had some older jewelry that was stashed with some money and coins in a cigar box of Bimbo's. He loved his cigars, even if they were nickel stogies that stank like a forest fire and a gasoline was wearing grey spats over his black shoes, and a mixed pair of slacks and a jacket and a vest. They wear all grey, but of different shades with pin striping. His blue floral shirt was one that Betty has sewn for him. Back then if you bought a sack of flour, you looked for the one you thought was pretty, and the size was of secondary importance. Some even came with checks, plaids and painted on decorations, but those were hard to get, and sold out 5 minutes after the grocery store opened. Betty slept upon noon in his arms, and he preferred the warmth of her slim frame, tired after hours of tenderness to a nicer shirt. Tonight they were going to the place they went to every night, The Blue Parrot cafe and nightclub. You had to say the secret words to get in ("cocoa is a clown"). As the 2 entered the place, they greeted the doorman, Francis, who had introduced Betty to Grim Natwick, the gentleman who put her in films. You'd think that film stars who have money, but that wasn't the case. Betty was only in shorts, not features. Bimbo wasn't in the films. There was an actor who played him, but he was a puppy compared to Joseph. Joseph was everything Betty could want, light blue, intense eyes. At 6 foot 2 inches tall, with shoulders 2 feet wide and biceps as thick a modern phone book. His chest was a solid slab of muscle with a strong beating heart underneath. Betty would lay on top of his chiseled form and place hear ear against his chest, and drift to sleep to the steady rhythm of the beat. When he wanted he body, and her soul he didn't have to give her roses and chocolate, he gently nipped at her neck, and wrapped his wide hands around her hips, digging his thick fingers into the grooves between her hips and womanhood. She bent forward instinctively as his massive equipment grew against the back of her thigh. his hair was short, about 2 inches long. He kept a good deal of pomade in his hair, and slicked it back. Betty liked his hair without pomade. Pomade back then wasn't the gel of today, the only real pomade made now is Murray's and it's thick as bee's wax. As Betty and Bimbo sat at the table lit by 2 candle, the waiter came over with the menus. The waiters were a motley crew of fellows, old men, Mexican boys, young ladies, and immigrants. Betty pondered over the delicious things to eat and made up her mind; meat loaf, green beans, and corn casserole with lemon pie and a pineapple screw driver. The fruit drink was just coming into fashion for women, the first real American fruit drink the screwdriver was invented in the 20's for women who didn't care for the strength of raw vodka, so the bartender added a little orange juice. The pineapple screwdriver was a cruder version of the pina colada, which was Al Capone's "rum" and some pineapple juice from a can. Bimbo had the steak, tuna and maccaroni casserole, corn casserole, a slice of chocolate pie, and a Manhattan cocktail. The Manhattan was 1 part rye whiskey, 1 part vermouth, (Al's was wine with allspice in it), and a cherry (from the can, or just the liquid). After they ate their food and paid the bill- $2.15, Betty wanted to dance. At this point all hell broke loose as the king of jazz walked on stage, Cab Calloway himself. The band struck up, and cab did his signature out of this word walks and stoops. "Minnie the Moocher" was his big hit of the time, and everyone was expected to sing along on the HI DEE HI DEE HO! parts, and everyone did. The light mood of the evening was drawing heavy on his mind, Joseph wanted to, but he didn't know how to do it. Would he just get laughed at, would she say no... Sweat beaded on his brow and his throat was dry. His thick arm was around her slender waist as they slow danced to a cover of Al Jolson's "April showers". Betty leaned on him, placing his head on his arm. She wanted to place her head on his shoulder, but he was tall, and she wasn't. They got a few looks from the people who ordered wine, snobs with money and self -righteous religion bigots who didn't agreed with a human girl dating a wolf. But Betty and Joseph didn't care, they loved each other. A few shots of pure moonshine bourbon, not watered down, made the smiles come easy. They were 20 cents each, but for her, he would pay. He hadn't been telling her where the money was coming for, he was working for the mob. He didn't kill people, that didn't happen very often, maybe once a month was a mob hit carried out, and even then, only on other mobsters. Joseph had been drink and shipping a truck for the mob, shipping barrels and jugs of moonshine from the Canadian border and from the Chicago river to downtown Cisero. It was dangerous because he could be shot at any time by someone who wanted t make money of Al's moonshine, and he had been shot at before. He brought in about $100 a week from the mob, and spent only 5 dollars a week, saving the rest for a proper house, where he and Betty could live together in peace, and happiness. He was rich, but sure as heck didn't flaunt it. All the places in town gave him discounts for sneaking them a bottle of 140 proof shine. He even met Al once, in person. Al did personal interviews for all the men he hired, from hit men, to gun runners, drivers to bartenders. He remembers it like it was yesterday...

The 4 aces hotel was packed with hookers on one floor, guns in the basements, and a casino on the other. The opening bottom floor was a furniture store, so the regular looker didn't ask questions. He was met at the door by guys smaller than himself, but who were probably carrying guns, so he did as he was told. They took him up the hidden stair case to Al's office, where he was inspected outside of the door. They sat him down Al came in, wearing a lime green suit, fur coat, and ivory fedora. He wasn't tall, but he was wide, and polite. Al took off his coat, and put his cigar in the ashtray, he sat down and reached into the top drawer of his desk as Joseph's nerve melted like butter. Al pulled out a box of handmade Cuban cigars, great big Cohibas. Not what he was expecting Al to pull out, but he felt flattered and blessed as he said, "Have a cigar buddy, they're not aged long enough, but they're OK. Frank, get out the good stuff." One of Al's body guards reached into a shelf on the wall and pulled out 2 bottles, one of aged rye whiskey (14 years), and the other of extra old Jamaican rum (12 years). Bimbo hadn't had a drink or a smoke this good in over 6 years. He and Mr. Capone grew relaxed in each other's company, and they became mild friends of sorts. Long story short, he got the job.

Over the 2 years of working for Mr. Capone he had saved the lives of a few men, and beat the snot out of a few. It was a hell of a way to make a living. He had saved up about $8,000, and was ready to quiz and go back into business for himself, but he didn't have a college education, never owned a business, and only worked for others his whole life. It seems he was stuck as one of the gang for now, but it was OK, as long as he came home to her. The shots of moonshine went straight to their heads, especially Betty's. She started to sway as they waked out of the bar together, his hand on her hip, and both of her slim arms wrapped around his thick bicep. Her dyed hair was black, naturally a dark brown, but the hairdresser doesn't tell. Bimbo shifted his nose over her head, and took in the sent of vanilla and spice of the perfume she wore just for him. all the other perfumes stank like flowers and alcohol, put she had the scent of a home, of love and understanding. Betty breathed in his cologne; he smelled like lime, sweat, and pine wood that had been freshly cut. Joseph smelled like who he was, a man who could dominate and break Betty easily, but would instead held her in his warmth tightly during the cold nights when. Even on nights when they could afford the gas to heat the small apartment, his warm was preferred. The two lovers made their way to the door as the night drew to a close.

They stood near the door way, Bimbo slid Betty's coat as she swayed gently, intoxicated with liquor and fun. She tried to walk a small way, before Bimbo caught her mid-fall. She giggled at the slip and smiled as she looked into his eyes. Betty wrapped her arms around the back of his thick neck, and pulled herself close to the warm of his undying love. He pulled her close to his. To was amazing that the powerful arms that could life barrels of whiskey like cake boxes, and could easily crush her, turned into powerful pillars of protection and warmth for her alone. Betty quivered in his arms as she shifted to bring herself nearer to the solid slab of hard muscle that was his chest. The few layers of his cheap suit were only a tease for his. Betty's mind was filled with racing thoughts and notions of what he could do to her at a moments whim. When they made love, he made to apologies to get what he wanted. He made no qualms about taking and dominating her body. His powerful thrusts penetrated her, and divided her mind with each solid forceful push. When he dominated her, he would grab her hand, and hold it, immobile against the lower part of her soft underbelly, above her shocked womanhood, pressing her delicate mitt into her body, so that she might feel each and every passing thrust of his thick, unthinking, brutal manhood into her used slender body. When they made love it was unlike anything else on earth, because their love was an interspecies one, and it did not have the same effects of normal sexual intercourse. He was a gentleman, and she was his little sugar bell, but in the twilight hours, he was an animal, and she was his property, to do with what he pleased. In one night she could be his princess, his idol, his whore, his wife, his slave, his reason to live. They stumbled and swayed as they left the Blue Parrot, Betty eventually was being essentially carried by Joseph. Normally a large amount of alcohol would make someone sleepy, but not Betty. Bimbo tried to keep his balance as Betty grabbed his neck and nuzzled his shoulder, kissing him twice a second. Bimbo walked with his beloved cargo to the model T. The Blue Parrot used to have a valet, but he lost his job after stealing a car. He laid her down on the seat, not thinking clearly as to how he would sit down if she occupied the entire seat. Then an idea sparked into his mind as Betty removed her coat and exposed her long, slender frame before his eyes. Bimbo removed his jacket in a hurry, and almost tore off his vest. He struggled with his tie, forgetting to take out the tie tack. "come here", he whispered to Betty. "why, Bimbo", she softly cooed in response, seemingly afraid yet excited at the unknown happens about to take place. Joseph took Betty's hand in his own, and they walked together to the middle of the parking lot, when he picked her up, effortlessly in his arms, as if she was a rag doll. He carried her, with gentle kisses hidden in his hot, wet breath along the way. The ended up toward an alley, adjacent to the club, half hidden by the shadows. Betty should have been terrified of what he was going to do to her body, but with gentle acceptance, she was calm and collected, if a bit tipsy. She had been his toy before, and she loved being played with.

He set her down, the cold night wind hit her skin and made her shudder as the humidity rapidly cooled where her lover had kissed her a moment before. He was no longer her lover, but her master. He wrapped his wide, strong hands around her. One to the back of her head, and the other was placed gruffly on her shoulder. His wide was wide enough to encompass half of her torso. He pushed her against the cold brick wall of the building. Her head nestled against the pillowing of his hand. Her legs quivered as his weight pinned her, and kept her from escaping his lust. Kisses, and gentle biting caressed her neck and shoulders. Betty wrapper her trembling legs around his waist. She could feel his swelling manhood grow underneath the civility of his clothing. He placed the hand that he had used to press her against the wall, underneath her, against her warm womanhood. He could hear her softly purr and feel her gently grind her self into his paw. She wrapped her arms around his neck, letting him know that he loved her, and secretly she prayed for him to be gentle. Her wish would no come true, it never did. Joseph tired of the human version of pleasure that Betty always tired to train him to use. He was an animal, and would not be tamed. He lifted Betty upward, carrying her in the air. The cold, near freezing wind graced her back, but she was in a state of utter and total passion. She squirmed in his arms as he laid her down on the cold concrete of the alley, and slid her thin cotton dress upward, exposing her to the world. He yet again wrapped an iron paw over her, and lifted her, setting her down again. She was face down before him. Joseph un-zipped his pants, and pulled his kneeling toy upward to his chest. Betty could her the rustle of clothing, and the beating of her masters heart. She had made love to the wolf before, and knew what to expect. She went limp in his arms, like a rag doll. Only minor efforts were made to keep her head from falling forward and hitting the cold hard street. She wasn't wearing any panties, just for him. She felt his soft, drooping manhood sweep again her inner thigh. Making love to a canine isn't like making love to a man. The penis starts out soft and limp, but grows while inside the lover. The head swells to a massive size, and hot fluids leak constantly during love. He entered her small body, and pulled her closer to him. She felt the twinge of pain as he entered her body, and delicately drove his claws into her. He never pierced her, only gave the impression that he would, and reassurance that he could. Her mind went blank as it happened, as he swelled inside of her. A dull pain hit as he grew from 3 to 5 to 7 inches and pressed her uterus deeper into her. The thrusts began, each one spreading her legs and stretching her insides. Small, almost silent grunts escaped her in each mighty press. His paws wrapped around her body, holding her arms down to her sides. His powerful jaws clamped playfully on her neck. He lifted he up and pressed her down onto his manhood. The tip of hid penis grew wide and flat, cupping her uterus as hot fluid filled her, and over ran, spilling onto the street. They peaked together. She let out a shaky moan and he howled softy. They fueled each other. As he held her, and she comforted him, they were truly together as one. Spent in the moonlight.

PS- if you liked this, check out 'The Dead Heart' on Kindle by me, Kelly Jacobs.

ok folk's now for the good part, the end of the happy trail you have reached and now it's time to collect the pot of cowboy... or does that apply to rainbows? what the hell, Irish cowboys. here ya go kids! depression era (c. 1932) recipes! these recipes are really from 1932, i researched it myself. make these for that someone special, or hog them all and threaten to stab people. enjoy!

Vintage WW1 Eggless, Milkless, Butterless Cake

1 cup water  
>2 cups raisins<br>1 tsp. cinnamon  
>12 tsp. cloves  
>1 cup brown sugar<br>1/3 cup lard (shortening)  
>14 tsp. nutmeg  
>14 tsp. salt  
>2 cups flour<br>1 tsp. baking soda  
>12 tsp. baking powder

Place water, raisins, cinnamon, cloves, brown sugar, lard (shortening), nutmeg and salt in a saucepan and mix. Place on heat and bring to a boil. Cook 3 minutes. Allow to cool, then sift together the flour, baking soda and baking  
>powder. Stir into cooked mixture.<br>Place in a greased loaf pan and bake at 350F for one hour. 

Ritz Mock Apple Pie

The classic pie, featuring Ritz crackers baked in a golden crust, is perfect for the holidays.

Pastry for two-crust 9-inch pie  
>36 RITZ Crackers, coarsely broken (about 1 34 cups crumbs)  
>1 34 cups water  
>2 cups sugar<br>2 teaspoons cream of tartar  
>2 tablespoons lemon juice<br>Grated peel of one lemon  
>2 tablespoons margarine or butter<br>1/2 teaspoon ground cinnamon

Roll out half the pastry and line a 9-inch pie plate. Place cracker crumbs in prepared crust; set aside.

Heat water, sugar and cream of tartar to a boil in saucepan over high heat; simmer for 15 minutes. Add lemon juice and peel; cool.

Pour syrup over cracker crumbs. Dot with margarine or butter; sprinkle with cinnamon. Roll out remaining pastry; place over pie. Trim, seal and flute edges. Slit top crust to allow steam to escape.

Bake at 425°F for 30 to 35 minutes or until crust is crisp and golden. Cool completely.

Crazy Cake.  
>My mom used to make this a olot for us kinds, her mom used to make it for her family.<p>

3 cups all-purpose flour  
>2 cups white sugar<br>1 teaspoon salt  
>2 teaspoons baking soda<br>1/2 cup unsweetened cocoa powder  
>34 cup vegetable oil  
>2 tablespoons distilled white vinegar<br>2 teaspoons vanilla extract  
>2 cups cold water<br>Directions  
>1Sift flour, sugar, salt, soda, and cocoa together into a 9 x 13 inch ungreased cake pan. Make three wells. Pour oil into one well, vinegar into second, and vanilla into third well. Pour cold water over all, and stir well with at 350 degrees F (175 degrees C) for 30 to 40 minutes, or until tooth pick inserted comes out clean.<p>

Here is the chicken soup recipe that my grandmother made before the depression, during and after as they lived poor no matter what the era. LOL She said this recipe was the way her greatgrandmother made it she says it goes back to the colony times.

Boil chicken and remove from bones. (left over roasted or baked chicken is fine)

Heat broth until boiling and then reduce heat and sprinkle in corn meal. Whisk until thickened and stir in chicken. Add salt and pepper to taste. No measurements as the cooks long ago did not use measurments. Sometimes they might have a lot of broth sometimes not.

My kids love this soup. It is real comfort food and the only one they ask for when they are sick. Of course my grandmothers used home raised chiken, simmered chicken broth, and probably fresh ground corn. My kids will eat it made from broth from a can.

My grandmother said some people were so bad off during the depression that they ate gar soup. Gar is a fish that was always thrown back in the lake. Both of my set of grandparents and their parents had big gardens, canned, raised chickens and hunted. Dairy was traded for fish, produce or eggs with the folks that had cows. She said there were always the shiftless that had no gumption to fend for themselves with a garden or doing field work for food. She said the kids of those families looked half starved. The women folk would gather up food and take it to them.

**Bread Pudding**

Nothing went to waste during The Great Depression, not even stale bread. Everything was re-used and stretched into another meal. You could make croutons from your stale bread, or you could make some delicious bread pudding! This is an Amish recipe recently found on Moms Who Think:

**Bread Pudding**

**Ingredients:**

2 cups whole milk (or 2 cups half & half)  
>14 cup butter  
>23 cup sugar (white or brown, depending on taste preference)  
>3 eggs<br>2 teaspoons cinnamon  
>14 teaspoon ground nutmeg  
>1 teaspoon vanilla extract<br>3 cups bread, torn into small pieces (french bread works best)  
>12 cup raisins (optional)

**Directions:**

1. In medium saucepan, over medium heat, heat milk (or half & half) just until film forms over top. Combine butter and milk, stirring until butter is melted. Cool to lukewarm.

2. Combine sugar, eggs, cinnamon, nutmeg, and vanilla. Beat with an electric mixer at medium speed for 1 minute. Slowly add milk mixture.

3. Place bread in a lightly greased 1 1/2 quart casserole.

4. Sprinkle with raisins if desired. Pour batter on top of bread.

5. Bake at 350 degrees F for 45 to 50 minutes or until set. Serve warm.

**If you make the sauce to put on top of your bread pudding, adjust the sugar in the bread pudding recipe, change it to 1/3 cups sugar (the sauce has the other 1/3 cup in it).**

**Bread Pudding Sauce**

**Ingredients:**

1 cup whole milk  
>2 Tbsp. butter<br>1/3 cup granulated white sugar  
>1 tsp. vanilla<br>1 Tbsp. flour  
>dash of salt<p>

**Directions:**

Mix everything together and bring to a boil for 3 - 4 minutes, stirring constantly. Set aside for 5 minutes, then pour on warm bread pudding

**Meatless Meat Loaf**

Ingredients

1 cup rice  
>1 cup peanuts crushed<br>1 cup cottage cheese  
>1 egg<br>1 tablespoon oil  
>1 teaspoon salt<p>

Directions

Combine all the ingredients together. bake in a loaf pan for 30 minutes or until loaf is good and set.

History  
>With meat at a premium during the Great Depression, many people made do without chicken, beef or pork, except on rare occasions. One recurring theme that I have read from each story from someone who lived through the depression was that they remember being hungry all the time. The Meatless Meat Loaf may not sound appetizing, but it was filling<p>

**Rice Pudding**

Grease a glass 9" x 13" glass baking dish with solid shortening.

Preheat oven to 300F.

Ingredients:

½ cup long grain white rice  
>½ cup sugar<br>1 can evaporated milk, diluted to make one qt [must use evaporated milk]  
>1 cup raisins<br>1 teaspoon vanilla extract  
>¼ teaspoon salt<br>Cinnamon to taste

Directions:

Place all ingredients except cinnamon in pan. Generously sprinkle top with cinnamon . At least once during the baking, stir cinnamon crust into the rice and sprinkle top again with cinnamon. Let bake until rice is tender, or approximately 1 ½ hours. Let cool and serve either warm or cold.

History:

It seems like every culture around the world has their version of rice pudding. It is a cheap yet tasty luxury which can be eaten as a desert or snack. Again, this is an example of the starchy, "stick to your ribs" fare that was popular during the Great Depression. 

**BBQ Cheapskate Steak**

_**No more Filet Mignon for you! You're punished for your new economy mob mentality. Just buy whatever cut of steak is on sale. We're talking low-grade mystery meat here. Don't worry, the marinade will help tenderize it. **_

**2 steaks which were on sale  
>generic cola because you can't afford name brand stuff<br>as many peeled cloves of garlic as you can afford  
>salt<br>pepper**

**Take your steak and put it in a non-metallic bowl. Cover with generic cola and throw in the garlic, salt, and pepper. Let marinate for 4-5 hours. For especially crappy cuts of meat, you better let it soak for 10 hours.**

**BBQ for about 5-7 minutes per side. When you see beads of reddish moisture coming out, your steak is probably done.**

**Sigh…Filet Mignon is a luxury of the recent past…**

**Serves 2.**

**depression green beans**

**Ingredients**

1-2 lb green beans (fresh or frozen thawed)

1 lb pork, ends

salt

1 cup vinegar

1/2 onion

water, to cover

**Directions****1**Break beans in half and put in large kettle. **2**Add rest of ingredients. **3**Bring to full boil. **4**Cover half way, turn heat down to simmer, forget it for about 3 hours. **5**Scoop out with slotted spoon or serve with broth. **6**I use spoon, dh takes the broth.

**hamburgers**

**Ingredients**

1 lb ground beef

1 large egg

1 medium onion

1/4 teaspoon garlic powder

1 teaspoon kosher salt

1 teaspoon black pepper

12 slices white bread

2 tablespoons unsalted butter

12 slices American cheese

**Directions**

**1**Grate half the onion and thinly slice theother. **2**in a big bowl combine meat, egg, and spices **3**shape into thin patties. **4**spread butter on each side of the bread. **5**in a skillet cook bread 3 minutes on each side. **6**cook the burgers and drain the grease from skillet. **7**blot off extra grease with paper towels. **8**top each burger with a slice of cheese. **9**put pattys on bread and top with thinly sliced onion.

**Crab salad**

**Ingredients**

2 heads iceberg lettuce, shredded thin

1/2 cup yellow onion, diced (to taste)

8 ounces crab (can use imitation)

1-2 cup mayonnaise

salt and pepper

**Directions**

**1**In large bowl add shredded lettuce in 1/4-inch strips the thiner the better, but not too thin. **2**Dice onion and add to bowl. You can use less or more onion, but it has to have onion. I often add more depending on the hotness of the onion. **3**Chop crab and add to bowl, sometimes I add more crab.**4**Rule that I generally use is for every head of lettuce, I use at least 4 oz (or more) of crab and 1/2 of an onion. **5**Add 1 cup mayonnaise to bowl toss, add rest of mayonnaise by 1/2 cup tossing well after each. You may not need it all depending on the size of your heads of lettuce. **6**Salt and pepper to taste. This requires a lot of pepper you should be able to see the little black dots. **7**Left over this is good it seems to marinate and become even better.

**lemon pie**

**Ingredients**

2-3 slices white bread, fresh & soft crusts trimmed

3 tablespoons butter

1 cup boiling water

1 cup sugar

1 1/2 teaspoons cornstarch

2 egg yolks, beaten

3 tablespoons fresh lemon juice

1 lemon, zest of

unbaked 9-inch pie shell

**meringue(see below)**

2 egg whites

4 tablespoons sugar

**Directions**

**1**Break crustless bread into small pieces to make 1 1/2 Cups. **2**Add butter and pour boiling water on top. Let stand 10 minutes. **3**Mix sugar and cornstarch, add beaten egg yolks, juice and zest. **4**Pour over bread and stir until creamy. **5**Pour into pieshell and bake at 400 until crust is golden brown and filling is set. About 15 to 20 minutes. **6**Cover with meringue made by beating 2 egg whites till foamy and gradually adding 4 Tbsp of sugar. **7**Bake in 325 oven till lightly browned.

**skillet dinner**

**Ingredients**

1 lb lean ground beef

1/2 teaspoon salt

1 small red onion, sliced and separated into rings

1/4 cup vinegar

1 tablespoon sugar

4 cups mashed potatoes

**Directions**

**1**Mix vinegar and sugar. Add onion. **2**Allow the onion to marinate, in the refrigerator, until dinnertime (the longer the better, at our house). **3**Brown the ground beef, adding salt to taste. **4**Make an indentation in individual portions of mashed potatoes. **5**Fill indentations with beef and spoon the marinated onions and sauce over over the meat. **6**Enjoy!

**chocolate pie**

**Ingredients**

2 cups sugar

2 egg yolks

4 tablespoons cocoa

2 cups milk

2-3 tablespoons butter

2 tablespoons flour

2 prepared pie crusts, baked

**Directions**

**1**Beat egg yolks in a separate bowl. **2**In a large sauce pan, sift the dry ingredients together and add the butter and the milk. **3**add the beaten egg yolks. **4**Cook on medium heat until the mixture thickens, stirring regularly. **5**When the mixture gets to be the consistency of pudding dripping off the spoon in almost globs, pour into baked pie crust. **6**Mean while, beat the egg whites with 3/4 tablespoon sugar until they form stiff peaks; spread over cooling pie filling. **7**Bake in a preheated 425F oven for 10 minutes or until golden on the Meringue peaks. **8**Cool and serve.

Depression Fudge Cake

**Ingredients**

1 cup sugar

1 cup buttermilk

1 1/2 cups flour

1 teaspoon baking soda

1/2 teaspoon salt

1 teaspoon vanilla

3 tablespoons cocoa, heaping

1/4 cup butter

**Cocoa Frosting**

2 cups powdered sugar

hot water (enough to moisten sugar)

2 2/3 tablespoons butter

3 teaspoons cocoa, heaping

**Directions**

**1**Melt cocoa and butter. **2**Put soda in buttermilk. **3**Mix dry ingredients first and add cocoa last. **4**Bake in a greased and floured 8 in. **5**pan for 25 min at 350F degrees.

-Cocoa Frosting-.

**7**Mix sugar and water. **8**Add softened butter and cocoa. **9**Beat until creamy. **10**Add 1 tsp vanilla. **11**Stir until smooth and ice cake.

**WW2 CAKE**

**Ingredients**

1 cup brown sugar

1 cup water

1 cup raisins

2 tablespoons oil or margarine

1 teaspoon cinnamon, ground

1/2 teaspoon clove, ground

1 1/2 cups flour

1/2 teaspoon salt

1/2 teaspoon baking powder

1/2 teaspoon baking soda

1/2 cup walnuts, chopped

**Directions**

**1**Place the brown sugar, water, raisins. **2**oil, cinnamon, and cloves in a heavy-bottomed saucepan and bring to a boil. **3**Cook gently for 5 minutes, then remove from the heat and let cool until the mixture is comfortably warm to your finger. **4**While the mixture is cooling, preheat t he oven to 350F. **5**Grease and flour an 8x4-inch baking pan. **6**Sift together the flour, salt, baking powder, and baking soda. **7**Add them to the cooled sugar mixture, beating until no drifts of flour are visible and the batter is smooth. **8**Stir in the walnuts. **9**Spread evenly in the baking pan and bake for 25-30 minutes, or until a broomstraw inserted in the center of the cake comes out clean. **10**Let cool in the pan for 10 minutes, then turn onto a rack to cool completely. **11**Notes: For a good glaze, even if it is a 90's addition, save back a bit of the hot spiced water. **12**Mix with confectioner's sugar, a drop of vanilla, and a pinch salt. Glaze the cake while hot.


End file.
